


RUMOR HAS IT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The challenge words were "gumby" and "bendy".I love the boys on drugs. How many stitches did you say?





	RUMOR HAS IT

“Dean, no.” 

“Ah, come on, Sammy,” Dean said coaxingly. “What could it hurt?” 

“Fifty-four stitches, Dean!” Hands on hips, Sam tried to keep from smiling. “Fifty-four! I’m   
guessing it could hurt a lot!”

Dean’s grin was full of affection and morphine. He reached out and made a sloppy grab for Sam’s crotch. “Gimme!”

Exasperated, Sam backed away. “Dean, your leg is broken!” 

“You can handle it, Sammy.” Dean leered at him. “You’re pretty bendy. Heh! Should call you Gumby!” A sudden thought made its way through his drug-induced haze and he started to laugh. 

“Hey, doesn’t that make me Pokey?”


End file.
